1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held game apparatus and a housing part of the hand-held game apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a foldable hand-held game apparatus and a housing part of the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there have been hand-held game apparatuses, each of which is configured such that two housings are foldable. For example, in a game apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4260215 (patent document 1), an upper housing and a lower housing provided below the upper housing are foldably connected. Specifically, in the game apparatus disclosed in the patent document 1, each of the upper housing and the lower housing is provided with a display screen, and the lower housing is provided with a variety of operation means. When the game apparatus is used, the upper housing is opened and the lower housing is held by a user. On the other hand, when the game apparatus is not used, the upper housing and the lower housing are folded to allow easy carrying.
As described above, the hand-held game apparatus disclosed in the patent document 1 is configured so as to be closed when not in use to allow easy carrying whereas the upper housing is opened when in use, thereby enhancing operability, portability, and the like. However, further improvement of a game apparatus in terms of operability, portability, a degree of freedom of design, and the like is required of also the hand-held game apparatus disclosed in the patent document 1.